Broken Bonds
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: For the first time in decades, Saya finally has a chance at love and life, but someone soon intrudes on her perfect life, taking everything she knew and making it all worthless. She learns a truth that has been hidden from her for a century. Saya learns a hidden truth about her chevalier's past. And this truth nearly spurns a whole new war between siblings...between twins.


**Yo... This is my first time writing a Blood+ fic that isn't a oneshot, so go easy on me. This is an idea I had about four years ago, but I never really bothered to do anything with it, considering I didn't write fanfics at the time. Since I'm bored, and suffering through writer's block, I thought I'd try it out. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters...**

Two decades had passed since the death of Chiropteran Queen Diva, and her twin sister Saya had awoken ten years earlier than predicted. Many things had changed in the last twenty years, and at the same time, nothing had changed.

Kai, who had been taking care of Diva and Riku's twins, though having been married, then divorced, was still running Omoro. He was only in his thirties, and was still running strong. Kanade and Hibiki were now twenty, though they didn't appear to be so, and had left their hometown to tour the world with their friends. (Kai hadn't been too pleased about that. He was very protective of the girls, but understood.) Lulu, who no longer had the Thorn, was as cheerful as ever, and had accompanied the twins on their trip.

Mao, who had, at one point, been Kai's wife, was now married to Akihiro Okamura, who she had spent quite a bit of time with. David and Julia were still David and Julia, still acting the way they always had. Though David _had_ warmed up at bit. Their children, twins Steven and Allison, were on the world trip with Kanade, Hibiki, and Lulu. Lewis had, unfortunately, passed away a few years ago due to natural causes, but he hadn't gone without a smile...and a request for a hamburger.

Kaori was now a teacher at the very high school she had once attended. And the odd thing about that, was that her best friend was now one of her students. Kaori was in her late thirties now, but Saya still didn't look a day over sixteen. It was rather odd, for the both of them, but they had found a way to make things work.

Joel, thanks to a group of fantastic doctors and surgeons, was no longer paralyzed. It had taken him a while to physically recover, naturally, but now, he was as normal as anyone. Though during certain days, the pain returned and he had to walk with a walking stick. Red Shield had been going strong to wipe out any remaining chiropterans, and they _believed_ they had done so.

And Haji, Saya's every faithful Chevalier, was still, of course, with her. They lived in a small house by the beach, though spent a lot of time at Omoro. After Saya's awakening a couple of months ago, the two had become so much closer than they had ever been before. They now had a chance to be an actual couple, without having to worry about fighting and pain and all the other tragic things that they had needed to think about before.

Life seemed normal. It was relaxed, fun. But there's this funny thing about life. When things are going the way you want them to, life has an amusing way to turn everything around, upside down. What starts off as a dream, soon becomes a nightmare...

"Oi! Saya! Get up! You're late!"

When Saya Otonashi awoke one sunny May morning, she had no idea what was in store for her...other than she was likely going to be late for school. Again. She leapt out of bed and rushed around, getting ready. _Why did she have to go to high school again anyway? It wasn't as if she had never done this before. Damn compulsory school age. _

She ran down the stairs and came to a stop at the counter, behind which Kai was standing. He had left her plate of breakfast and her bento there, so that she wouldn't be able to miss them. And, as expected, in a rush though she was, Saya still plopped down and after thanking him, began to eat.

"Jesus, Saya, slow down a little," sighed Kai with a shake of his head. With the twins gone, he had needed some help at the restaurant during the weekend, and even though he knew Saya and Haji would likely have their own plans, he had asked for help. Saya had, naturally, agreed, and had spent the past couple of days at Omoro. "Don't forget your lunch," reminded Kai when the girl leapt up again.

"I won't," Saya assured, and when she left a few minutes later, she did just that. Kaori was definitely going to kick her ass for being late. All these years and that still hadn't changed about her, grown woman or not.

Saya was running towards the school when she heard the honk of a car horn nearby. Glancing over, she caught sight of a vehicle she knew quite well by now. The car came to a stop next to her, and she hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey, Kaori." When she received no response, Saya blew out a breath. "I'm sorry for being late."

Kaori sighed. "What happened this time?" She had gotten taller, which peeved Saya a little, since she had been the taller of the two, once upon a time. Kaori had also grown her hair out, down to the middle of her back. It was wavy now too, which actually suited the woman quite well.

Now it was Saya's turn to sigh, though it did sound rather dramatic. "Kai. Omoro. Crazy clown dressing customer. What more do I need to say?"

The woman laughed lightly. "That clown man, he's been around for a while now. He didn't always dress like that though."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, no one's really sure about that. One day he was completely normal, and the next day, he was a clown. It was actually a bit frightening at first."

Saya shuddered. "I don't like clowns."

"Yes, I remember."

There was a slightly sad pause, as both remembered the way things had been before Saya had found out who she really was. Before all the craziness had started and all they had needed to worry about was exams and setting a new high jump record. The silence lasted longer than the two realized.

"Things have changed so much since then," said Saya finally. "It's...hard, especially since I was asleep for twenty years. Waking up in the same place where I fell asleep, being able to actually live...seeing all the changes from when I fell asleep all those years ago. Well, I guess it would have been longer, considering I woke up ten years early..."

"Everything has to change, Saya," replied Kaori softly. "Everything always changes. Especially with time. It's inevitable, and I know you know that too, considering how long you've been alive for. But change doesn't always have to be bad. It can be good too. Just look at you and Haji. How much has changed between the two of you since when you first met?"

Saya nodded slowly. She knew what her friend was saying, but that didn't mean that it still didn't bother her. It would always bug her. Having to fall asleep, then wake up three decades later. It had been different before, where all she was focused on was ending Diva. But it was different now, now she had a life, she had a family and friends. And with a jolt, she realized that that too, was a change, a good change...

The majority of Saya's morning went on as normal as ever. Classes were actually a little easier on her now, considering she'd already learned most of what they were learning before. It was during her history class before lunch however, that something went, well, wrong, for a lack of better words. They were going to be discussing the Vietnam War.

With Kaori being the history teacher, she knew exactly why Saya had stiffened visibly when she heard this. And being her best friend, the woman knew what she had to do. Glancing around, she picked up a blank sheet of paper, and scribbled something random on it. Then, she turned to face the class.

"I have something that needs to be taken to the main office," she announced to the room at large. "Who would like to do this for me?"

Most of the students raised their hands, everyone wanting to get out of class for a few minutes. Kaori however, already knew which student she would be picking. Her asking was just for show. They didn't want the others catching on, after all, and Saya's getting out of class was very important at the moment.

"Otonashi-san. Hurry back, though, understand?"

Saya accepted the paper, quietly thanking her friend, left the classroom. Once she was outside, she let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God for Kaori_. Deciding it would be best to get out of the school before one of the other teachers spotted her and bitched her out, she did just that.

The girl wandered the grounds outside, thoughts swirling through her mind. Why did she have to learn about the Vietnam War in school anyway? Been there, done that, right? Hell, she'd literally been there. In fact, most of the deaths caused during that time, were done by her hand. And Haji... She had done even more bad to her chevalier then. She had cut off his arm and though it had grown back, it didn't even look human anymore.

Perhaps it was because she was thinking about him, but when Saya turned a corner, there he was. Haji was standing at the school gates, looking around. Not wanting to call out to him because classes were going on, the girl hurried over. When she was a couple of feet away from him though, she stopped dead. _What the...?_

This man...he wasn't Haji...was he? He looked like him, sure, but there were some differences there too. His hair was shorter than Haji's, just barely reaching his shoulders; his eyes were a crystal green, rather than blue; he was dressed in a similar fashion, though more currently dated, but his jacket was shorter, normal length, of you will, whereas Haji's was long; and his hand...his right hand was a normal human one, unlike Haji's clawed. He was also missing the cello case that Haji always carried on his back.

Other than these few differences, he looked exactly the same as Haji. Saya was very confused. Why did he look like that? He couldn't possibly be related to her chevalier. And even if he was, Haji's family would have died decades, hell, over a century ago. This just...didn't make any sense. Maybe he was a doppelganger or something. People like that existed, right...?

The man spotted her and smiled. "Hello, you're a student at this school, correct? Can you show me the way to the principal's office?" Even the sound of his voice mimicked Haji's.

He didn't _seem_ to recognize her, so maybe this really _was_ just a huge coincidence. Slowly, Saya nodded. "Of course. It's this way." She turned and began to walk, the man falling into step beside her. Saya noted that he was the same height as Haji too, which was only making all this odder.

_Was Haji playing some sort of prank on her? No, that wasn't possible. Was Haji even capable of doing something like that? And besides, he would be able to sense what she was feeling, and she was clearly distressed at the moment. He would notice that immediately, and would come clean right away. He would never do something to upset her, that much she knew. _

Saya's walk into the school with this man was silent, save for their quiet footsteps. When they got to the door, Saya reached for it, only to have the man open it first. Not only that, but he held it open for her too. When she looked up at him in question, he only smiled. It was very odd, seeing the man smile like that, because, just like everything else about him, his smile too, was just like Haji's.

The girl led the man over to the office, and came to a stop just outside the door. "This is it," she said, indicating the door. "You're going to have to ask the secretary about seeing the principle though. His office is in the back." She gave him a tentative, but polite smile, which he returned immediately.

"Thank you. I asked a couple of people before you, but they all refused for some reason." He looked rather puzzled by that. "Well anyway, thanks again." And with a last smile, he headed into the office.

Saya stood there for a moment, the surprise she'd been withholding, now evident on her face. _Who the heck was that...!? _She turned on her heel and headed towards the school's front doors, needing some air and wanting to clear her thoughts. As soon as she got to the door though, she bumped into someone. Reeling back slightly, she looked up. "Haji...!"

If Haji was surprised at the fact that they had bumped into one another, he didn't show it. Instead, he frowned slightly, and cupped Saya's cheek. "What is wrong?"

Saya blinked. "You- He- Just now-"

"Saya, calm down. Tell me what happened."

At first Saya hesitated. Then she shook her head. "Nothing. There was this guy just now, and he asked me to show him where the office was, that's all."

Haji said nothing at first, merely regarded her silently. "I see."

"Anyway," said the girl, pulling her usual smile. "What're you doing here?"

The man held something out to her. "You forgot your bento at home. Again."

"O-oh, ahaha, sorry about that," said Saya, trying to laugh everything off. When Haji cocked a brow, she knew she hadn't fooled him, but she didn't really know what else to do.

Haji didn't question her any further, which she was quite glad about. Glancing over her shoulder, Saya continued to wonder who the man she had helped was. If Haji was standing here with her, then that definitely hadn't been him. He could move fast, but he couldn't change all those things back to normal that quickly.

But, if that hadn't been Haji, then who was he...?

**And that's it for now. I'm not a hundred percent sure as to where I'm going with this yet, so please be patient with me. Unless you guys read my other fics, you won't know about just how slow my updates are. They're slow, like, reeeeaaaalllllyyyy slow. So again, patience, please. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
